Episodio 02
il Piccolo Segreto di Clara è il secondo episodio della serie TV Drawn Together. Trama Clara racconta ogni volta la prima volta che baciò Foxxy, nel primo episodio e ogni volta che la racconta gli inquilini continuano a provare lo stesso interesse,eccetto Toot. L'ex - sex symbol,furiosa dal fatto che non viene considerata da tutti a differenza di Clara, decide di fargliela pagare. Con uno stratagemma spicologico riesce a far ceredere a Clara che quest'ultima è rimasta incinta da Foxxy con un semplice bacio. Clara, per evitare che suo padre venisse a conoscenza del bambino, cade dalle scale della stanza della relatività di Heschelor, con l'aiuto di Toot.Una volta caduta dalle scale, Clara dichiara a Foxxy che aspetta un bambino da lei, ma quest'ultima si mette a ridere e successivamente rivela, in cofessionale, che la principessa "non sa una cippa di niente sul sesso" e decide di tenere in salotto una lezione di sesso con l'aiuto di una copia in piena crisi matrimoniale e grazie a questo Clara è contenta che non sia incinta, ma subito dopo si disepera, andando in bagno, perché secondo lei "nessuno vorrà toccare la mia pipina". Il triste stato d'animo di Clara, conduce Foxxy a rescarsi dalla principessa per consolarla e in quell'occasione si scopre che la vagina di Clara sia in realtà un Octopussoir: un mostro tentacolare di colore verde, che si spaventa ogni volta che sente i rumori, distruggengo qualsiasi cosa che tocca col tentacolo, visto prima dalle altre due ragazze e poi dai ragazzi, eccetto Ling Ling, ancora impegnato a lavare i piatti. Dalla vista del mostro gli inqulini maschi sembrano essere contenti e per questo Toot decide di far spaventare la bestia e questo provoca la distruzione del salotto e Wooldoor e il cameraman inghiottiti dalla bestia. Gli inquilini guidata da Spanky stanchi di essere spaventati dal mostro, impugnano le armi con l'intento di ammazzarlo, anche se dovranno uccidere una loro amica, ma grazie a Foxxy e ai consigli della Matrigna Cattiva di Clara su come rompere il perfido incantesimo che quest'ultima ha fatto, dopo che Clara si era rifiutata di sposare suo padre, abbassano le armi e decidono collegialmente, comprese Foxxy e Clara di condurre un Reality Show del tutto identico a The Bechelor, il cui vincitore sarà colui che romperà l'incantesimo. il Reality venne vinto dal Principe Azzurro di Azzurrolandia e dopo aver baciato Clara, non solo l'incantesimo non si spezza, ma anche i genitali del principe vengono colpiti dalla maledizione e non potendo sopportare di vivere così, decide di uccidersi e questo provoca la furia dell'Octopussoir di Clara. Il team di Spanky resosi convinto,ormai, che non c'è altra scelta che "uccidere la bestia" impugnano di nuovo le armi, ma poco dopo sia Ling Ling sia Xandir notano le buone azioni del mostro e a quel punto il team si accorge che in realtà la "patonza tentacolare" di Clara non è poi così mostrousa e decidono per accettarla come inqulina. L'epiosdio finisce con Wooldoor che fuoriesce dalla bocca del mostro che è anche la fessura della vagina. Pezzo Musicale: "La-La-La-La-Labia" è una canzone mista tra quelle in stile Hanna - Barbera e quelle delle Pussycats cantata da Foxxy e gli altri membri della casa, durante l'inseguimento della vagina di Clara. Canzone di La La Labia :Foxxy: La la la la labia baby you got something for me (in your wizard's sleeve) :La la la la labia baby you got something for me (some sweet PT) :Hoochie coochie gitchy gitchy yeah yeah yeah :Gotta snatcha gonna catcha yatcha yeah yeah yeah :Binja minja bearded clam :Furry burger smiley sam :La la la la labia baby you got something for me :Octopussoir: Oh yes siree! :Foxxy: Fluffy muffy stuffy in the yeah yeah yeah :I gotta fever for the beaver weaver yeah yeah yeah :Honey pot peachie pie :Octopussoir: Take it to the Y-clef :Foxxy: La la la la labia baby you got something for me (in your wizard's sleeve) :Bushy bushy fishy squishy yeah yeah yeah :Smelly jelly underbelly yeah yeah yeah :La la la la labia baby you got something for me (some sweet PT) :Cookie nookie slitty kitty yeah yeah yeah :I diggy giggy murky wiggy yeah yeah yeah :La la la la labia baby you got something for me (in your wizard's sleeve) :La la la la labia baby you got something for me (some sweet PT) : Differenze nel DVD *il discorso tra Toot e Clara all'inizio dell'epsiodio è più lungo ed è così a differenza da come è stata vista in TV: Toot: Sai che cosa succede nelle fiabe aquando la principessa riceve il primo bacio? Clara: Corre tra le braccia di un bellissimo pirata pendato, poiché lo ama ferocemente da come vive. Toot: Mi riferisco ad un altro tipo di genere! Clara: Vediamo! Vivono insieme in un castello... CON UN PAIO DI FIGLI! Allora è vero! sono incinta! *In TV nella scena della lezione di educazione sessuale, le gambe di Toot sono censurate,mentre nel DVD no. *In TV il primo colpo di fucile del Principe Azzurro in piscina viene tagliato dalla direzione. Note Particolari *Nella scena in qui Clara rivela alle ragazze che il mostro si calma con la danza indojamaicana, Toot grida a Foxxy la parola " La Matrigna" con la testa grande simile ad un asino, questa gag di Toot è la prima gag delle Gag Speciali di Drawn Together. *Nel flashback di Foxxy si vede Wooldoor vestito da prete che catechizza Clara con la Bibbia. *Il kit della batteria di Ling Ling è composto, la prima volta che la canzone viene cantata, da piatti sporchi e poi puliti a fine episodio, poiché sono stati lavati dall'Octopussoir. *Quando Ling Ling decide di rifiutarsi di lavare i piatti alza, in segno di protesta, un cartello con su scritto "Chiuso", anche se voleva dire che era in sciopero. *Quando l'Octopussoir firma un' assegno intestato "Gli Ebrei di Cristo", un'organizzazione devota a corvertire gli Ebrei al Cristianesimo, una cosa su cui ci si aspetterebbe da Clara visto le sue opinioni religiose. *La scena in cui Clara viene inseguita dal team Spanky mentre Foxxy parlva nel Confessione è una Parodia del film il Mondo Reale. Riferimenti Culturali *Foxxy ascolta la storia di Clara e Foxxy che si baciano in CD raccontata dal famoso cane Droopy Dog. *La scena in cui Toot fa cadere Clara dall Stanza della Relatività di Escher è un riferimento al dipinto di M.C. Escher *L'idea dei tentacoli dell'Octopussoir sono riferiti ad un famoso OAV Hentai Urostukidoji,' '''mentre il nome deriva da' Octopussy', un personaggio di' James Bond.' *La scena dei monti differenti dei personaggi è una parodia della serie TV 24. *La sena in cui Wooldoor rischia di essere travolto dai lati estremi di ferro della vagina di Clara è un riferimento alla scena dello schiaccia immondizzia della Morte Nera in Star Wars: Episodio IV. *Qunado Hero si mette a leggere un stralcio del suo diario segreto è un riferimento al film Il Diario di Anna Frank. *La scena di una parte della Vagina di Clara che fa piangere Xandir è un riferimento al film Alien III. *il Trucco con cui Foxxy aiuta Clara a scappare è un riferimento ai trucchi dei cattivi ei Scooby Doo per ingannare la gente. *il grido di battaglia del team Spanky "Uccidiamo la bestia" è un rifermento al grido di battaglia dei bambini naufraghi del libro Il Signore delle Mosche, ma dato che Clara è lo sterotipo di una pricnipessa Disney, è riferto ai forconi del villaggio degli uomini di Gaston in La Bella e la Bestia. *La Matrigna Cattiva di Clara è in realtà la Matrigna Cattiva di Cenerentola. *il modo in cui si presenta il Principe Azzurro è un riferimento al film d'animazione il Principe Ranocchio, mentre la scena del bacio è de La Bella e la Bestia. *I due bechelor omosessuali respinti da Clara sono doppiati, secondo il commentario del Primo DVD dai due creatori: Matt Silverstein e Dave Jeser. *Quando Clara dichiara al Principe Azurro "che con gli Octopussoir sono fatti l'uno per l'altro" è un riferimento a Shrek. *Il mondo in cui il Principe Azzurro muore è una parodia delle tipiche gag dei Looney Toons. *Dopo che Wooldoor esce dall vagina di Clara dice "E Uno, dos, tres, Quattro!" è un riferimento alla canzone "Wooly Bully" del cantante Domingo Samudio. Streaming Gurda l'episodio qui ' ''' Categoria:Episodi di Drawn Together Categoria:Stagione 1 Categoria:Episodi di Clara